The present invention relates to a frictional type connector adapted for connecting a rotator, such as, a gear, a sprocket, a joint, or the like, to a shaft.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional frictional type connector 50. The connector 50 includes an inner ring 52 having an outer tapered surface, an outer ring 54 having an inner tapered surface corresponding to the outer tapered surface, and plurality of bolt 56 for effecting relative axial movement between the inner ring 52 and the outer ring 54.
A shaft 12 and a rotator 14 connected by the frictional type connector 50 are usually manufactured within the dimensional tolerance (JIS (:Japanese Industrial Standard) B0401) of h 8, H 8. The shaft 12 and the rotator 14 within the above mentioned dimensional tolerance will cause no problems. But the shaft 12 and/or the rotator 14, having a manufacturing error, may cause considerable decrease in transfer torque. As the inner ring 52 tends to be easily deformed at the thinner portion thereof, the shaft 12, having a smaller diameter than an appropriate diameter, would cause the inner ring 52 to be deformed at the thinner portion. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 4, higher pressure will be applied to the thinner portion. Such uneven pressure will cause the shaft 12 to be deformed, thus decreasing the transfer torque.
Any damage to the shaft will require the shaft 12 to be reproduced or cause accidents, due to the slips, which will be taken place between the inner ring 52 and the shaft 12.
In applying the connector to a shaft, having relatively poor accuracy, (for example; dimensional tolerance (JIS B0401) of h 10), transfer torque tends to decrease, and problems, as mentioned above, will occur.
Further, in applying a connector to machineries, which include various kinds of parts such as, a motor, a gear, a sprocket, or a joint, or the like, it will be necessary to use a connector, suitable for each parts, having such a dimensional tolerance as "m 6", "h 7" or the like. Applying the connector to the above mentioned machineries will require increased number of parts and lead to mis-assembling of the connector.
Partially increased pressure will be applied to the rotator at the thinner portion of the inner ring. However, the possibility of decreasing the transfer torque between the rotator and the outer ring is smaller than that between the shaft and the inner ring. Because contacting area, between the outer ring and the rotator, is larger than that between the inner ring and the shaft.